SasoDei Forgive me
by GaaraXSasori
Summary: Sasori and deidara have been going on missions together all the time but this one mission changed everything they know about each other what will hapen when a love is revealed?what happened when you sprinkle a little drama into romance
1. Mission time

_**disclaimer time: okay i don't own any naruto people although i wish sasori and deidara were mine, hehe.**_

**_okaii in this chapter you get to know dei's father yay huh?_**

**_okaii please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Chapter 1 mission._**

* * *

_**SASORI POINT OF VIEW**_

Deidara and I have always been friends but I have always felt like I had feelings for him. I know it sounds creepy but I like to watch him sleep. See when he is asleep that is the only moment I know that will keep him quiet and peaceful and calm. When his eyes are closed I see that I want them open to look at but there is something I will never admit to him that I like him. I will keep it hidden and hopefully he will see for himself.

"Danna UN~" The blonds eyes were slowly opening and I quickly got away from the bed so when he woke up he wouldn't notice that I was watching him sleep.

"Yeah?" I was now on my bench and crafting a puppet that happened to look like Deidara but I made it so he didn't think it looked like him.

"I'm not feeling good un~" the blond was now asleep again. I quickly walked over to his bed and felt his head. It was burning up fast. I quickly ran to the bathroom and got a cold face cloth. I ran up to the blond and put it on his head hoping to make him feel better. I would do anything for this brat, to bad he didn't know about it.

The blond shivered in his sleep as I layed my hand on his cheek. _If only you knew. _I sighed and returned to my work, I had to get every part perfect just to try to live up to the real work of art. I guess I was day dreaming because someone had walked in and I hadn't noticed and I was staring at Deidara still.

"Sasori, what you looking at?" Itachi walked up from behind me and made me jump out of my seat.

"Thinking." I sat back down and worked on my puppet.

"Whoa, if I didn't know better I'd say you were wanting another Deidara?" he let out a sort chuckle. "We don't need another hyper active person running around." he was right by my ear watching my movements carefully.

"Do you need anything Itachi?" I turned and looked at him.

"What wrong with Deidara?" he put his hand on the man head and pulled it back, "You should take him to the hospital, that isn't normal."

"He will get better just needs some sleep." I returned to art and ignored Itachi trying to convince me to take him to the hospital.

"Look, Sasori I know you care about him so just take him unless it is some illness or something." Itachi stared at me with his blank look.

"I don't have feelings for that brat." I looked away from him and finished my puppets hands. The mouths on them were perfect.

"Oh sure 'cause everyone has puppets, photos and day dreams of Deidara all the time." Itachi laughed as he let that out.

"Whatever, I'll take that stupid brat to the doctors then." I knew that I was going to be alone with Deidara for a while so this made me happy.

"Sure make it sound like it's so hard to do and you're going to die doing this." Itachi was leaning up against a wall. He picked up a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and he sent the smoke flying into my face.

"Ewe gross, you know I hate that!" I gasped for air. Something Deidara and I shared, we hate Itachi smoking around us, and he always blew the smoke in our faces.

"Whatever, and besides you have a child to take to the doctors." he walked out but not before letting a big blow of smoke go around my face.

"Gross," I cleared the smoke away from me. I saw Deidara mumble something. I went closer to hear what he was saying but all I got from it was junk.

"It......Don't.....Leave........Please........Sasori un~" wait did he just say 'Sasori'! no way. I smiled at this fact but I had no time to smile at the fact that Deidara was dreaming about me.

I picked him up and looked at his angelica looks. I sighed _if only this would last forever._ I started to walk towards the doctors but was so rudely interrupted by some blond headed brat.

"Where are you going!" he must think just because we wear these cloaks ALL the time that we always meant we want the nine tailed fox all the time.

"Brat leave me alone, I don't have time for some under grade brat to slow me down from getting this boy to the hospital."

"Wait that's a boy!" the boy laughed and nearly cried.

"Jerk, your voice sounds like a girl but do I call you one No!' I glared at him and I noticed he flinched.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Naruto looked at me and was in a fighting pose.

"Just what I need a fight when I have a sick boy right here!" I set him down and looked at the boy close to throwing the first punch.

when we were just getting into the fight some girl came up and stopped the fight. "What the hell Naruto! I send you out and you get in a fight already." the lady had pink hair. and I knew she was trained by an awesome medical ninja.

"Sakura, I was wondering if you could fix up Deidara he is sick or something and if I keep going I know that the same thing me and Naruto got into will happen with another moron.

"Fine but I can't do much to save a life or anything." he walked over to my partner and took off his cloak exposing is chest. it was awesome. I felt like I was about to faint.

"Nothing seems to be too wrong, but he hasn't been eating right, besides that he is just having a fever. take him home and make him eats something. OH and this meeting were just between us." she got up and she and Naruto were out of here fast. I looked down at my partner and picked him up and grabbed his cloak not bothering to put it back on, I like it this way.

when we got back I noticed Itachi's coffee was spit out of his mouth.

"I said take him to the doctor not rape him." I glared at Itachi words.

"I wouldn't rape Deidara; I ran into Sakura and Naruto and got her to check him so I wouldn't waste time going into the village and risk getting attacked." I seen Itachi smirk.

"So you have seen Sakura, huh." Itachi likes Sakura but Sakura like Sasuke and Sasuke like Naruto but Naruto likes Sakura. and yada yada yada. (A/N Sasuke is gay in my story, just because I personally think later on it will get funnier if he is.)

"I don't get why you even like her, she likes your younger brother, and he's gay, that shows something about you now don't it." I smiled at this thought.

"Whatever, so what is wrong with Deidara?"

"Nothing he just needs to eat." I looked down at him and smiled as I layed him down on his bed and walked out to get him something to eat.

"So, why do you care so much for him, Sasori?" Itachi was starting to get on my nerves by talking to me so much, well I guess that happens when Kisame goes on a date and don't come home yet. although with Deidara sick I am glad Itachi is talking to me so I have someone to talk to.

"'cause I can." I grabbed a banana and some bread and out it on a plate and grabbed a leftover chicken wings and plopped them on the plate.

"Oh sure now you have little to say." Itachi was eating a few grapes here and there.

"What?" I looked at the fridge to see a picture of Konan and Pein then a picture of a flower. Zetzu must have done that, must be his girlfriend. Toby and him got in this fight and haven't talked ever since so Zetzu has been dating people like crazy. this won't last for more than an hour, tops." You're nonstop talking all day because Kisame isn't here to talk to you."

"whatever and I have plenty of other people I could talk to." Itachi was in a grumpy mood now.

"Sure, Hidan and Kakuzu are in their room having 'fun' Konan and Pein are on a trip, Zetzu and Toby won't go near each other. so until Kisame comes home it's you and me." I looked at him and started to bring the plate to Deidara.

"Deidara you're awake?" I looked at him confused, shouldn't he be asleep or something I was planning to drop it by the end table then get back to work.

"Awe am I not aloud to be awake un~?" he looked at me and pouted. he looked so cute when he done that. I noticed Itachi was still behind me. Itachi and Deidara were okay people but together it's like an instant migraine.

after they talked about whatever they talked about I finished my puppet and Deidara was asleep again.

"Once again the wonderful Itachi put Deidara to sleep." I laughed as Itachi lit up a smoke and purposely blew it in my face.

"Why do you do that?" I waved my hands around to get the smoke away from me.

"to get that reaction." I glared at him and put the finished puppet away.

I sat up and layed on my bed. "Long day tomorrow might want to get some sleep. see you tomorrow Itachi." I noticed the smell of smoke was fading so Itachi was gone. I quickly fell asleep hoping tomorrow I would see my hyper active dei.

When I woke up I noticed Deidara was out of his bed. I jumped up and looked around and walked out the door in my boxers. I got to the living room and I noticed Itachi and Toby were laughing at me.

"where is that brat?" I looked down at them sitting on the couch.

"Holy fucking shit! Put some clothes on you little fucker!" Hidan turned so he wasn't facing me anymore.

"Whatever." I turned to go out to my room, I saw Deidara there going through papers.

"Get dressed un~, we have to go on a mission soon." He was walking around bare chested. "Oh un~ thanks for taking care of me yesterday."

"Whatever brat." I got my cloak and pants on then went to the papers and looked at them. "so this weakling is taking up my time?" the picture showed a blond haired man with blue eyes. For some odd reason it looked like Deidara but older.

"brat, do you know this man?" I passed him the paper and leaned on the wall.

"He's my father un~, he is a dead man to me." He put the paper down and walked out.

What the hell happened there? God touchy, Deidara like a girl but without boobs and he has a penis, and don't get moody all the time and bitch slaps people.

I walked out the door to see him standing there, "come on brat." I knew if I didn't show sensitivity then I would hear it from him tonight either when he is sleeping, or he would yell at me if I said something out of places.

"Deidara, are you going to kill him?" I looked at him as we started to walk.

"I have to un and it will be good revenge." He was looking forward like he didn't notice anything around him.

"Why what did he do?" I looked at him as his hair blown in the wind; it looked like he was an angel. I couldn't help but smile.

"he killed my mother un because he was mad that I turned out like this," he held his hands out and his mouths showed.

"I think there neat." I smiled at him and I seen he blushed a bit.

"Yeah well he got mad at her and killed her and he tried to kill me un but I got away and went to go live on in a different town." He continued to walk forward ignoring that I stopped.

"Oh and are you going to kill him yourself or do you want me to do it?" I knew he wanted to have this kill to himself.

"I want your help un." I looked over at him and smiled.

The rest of the time was silent until it hit sundown. "I think we should camp out until the morning." I used the Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique Itachi had learned when he stayed behind and watch Yamato repair the village. We all though it was going to be useful for missions so he began to teach it to everyone. And trust me it is useful.

"okay there's your room and this is mine." I went in it a closed the door and put the futon out. I went to sleep immediately but was interrupted by Deidara coming in.

"Danna I can't sleep it's to cold. Can I sleep with you un?" the bed headed blond looked at me and I nodded to tired to understand or care what he said.

"don't do anything funny though." I smiled and I felt the blond come close and try to steal my warmth. He was cold against my body I couldn't help but shiver a little.

"Deidara watch it your cold." I got up and grabbed another blanket and put it over him. I saw that he was asleep and that he was shivering more than ever.

"damn brat I can tell I won't be getting any sleep." I grabbed another blanket and layed it on him. "there is no way you could be cold after three blankets." I got my cloak on and decided to take a short walk.

I climbed the nearest tree and sat at it looking at the full moon. 'the one tailed beast must be hungry for blood tonight'. I sighed as I thought about that mission. I had to do a pretty good job of making it so people thought I was dead. It worked really well but after about three years they all figured it out that I was still alive after Sakura caught me when I and Itachi were on a mission to get some stupid scroll.

It turns out all it does is that it can make it so you can see in the dark. It was useless.

I was out here all night waiting for Deidara to wake up or the morning sun to shine. I watched the sun rise it would have been nice if I couldn't stop thinking about Deidara and his father. I couldn't help but think this was their battle not mine. Maybe I should tell him to do this by himself.

"Deidara why can't I show you the real me." I sighed and jumped off the tree and turned around and froze. "Deidara! What are you doing up?" I noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"You really are warm un you know that." I blushed at what he said. he turned around and I knew he knew I was a good person know.

"God, Sasori you really are messed up." I put my hand through my hair and walked inside and packed everything up. When I got out Deidara was smiling at me.

"what do you want?" I glared at him as he smirked to himself.

"Nothing un, I was just thinking about your little crush you had." I felt my face burn to a bright red. I walked away from him.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I was now at a fast pace not slowing down for anything.

"Danna, do you really like me?" I seen him grab my hand but I continued to walk ignoring that he was even there I was not going to admit to him that I have liked him a lot for a while.

"Don't we have someone to kill?" I pulled my hand away and I noticed he had felt a little hurt. "I'm sorry Deidara." I turned around to look at him but I was pulled into a hug.

"What are you doing?" I felt his warm body up against mine and it felt nice.

"It's called a hug un, people do it to show emotion un, something you have and I know you do." He pulled away then smiled.

"Sasori un, why do you seem so different? You always seemed depressed and serious un." He was an inch from my face. I couldn't help but blush.

"Deidara we should get going or Pein will get mad at us for not completing it in time. maybe you should kill him by yourself for revenge. It will make you feel good to have his blood on your hands." I backed away from him and went to the tree I was in earlier. I climbed it and looked down at him.

"I will be right here now go and finish the job but don't take to long brat I don't have forever." I saw him frown.

"Fine un." I saw him walk off but I knew something bad was going to happen. I just didn't want to think about it.

_**DEIDARA POINT OF VIEW**_

I know Sasori was doing the right thing but I do wish he would of come I would love to have his hot body walking near me. I always have been in love with him since I had first seen him, but every time I try to land a hit on him or flirt with him on our missions he always changes the subject. I wish he liked me, the way I love him.

It took no more than an hour to track him down but when I saw him I couldn't help but feel sorry for what I was going to do. Even though he killed my mother and tried to kill me. Okay so maybe he is the worst dad anyone can have. I still had to do this mission and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Deidara long time no see," my father was looking at me with his eyes. I noticed right away one had been covered in red blood. Great, this was going to be too easy to be fun.

"I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do un," I looked at him as I pointed to his feet as him looked down eyes wide he smiled at me.

"Too bad this wasn't going to last son, it was nice..."

"KATSU!" before he could finish I had blown him up. I smiled as a job well done now I could return back to my Danna.

When I got back it was night fall so I didn't see much 'because it was so dark.

"Daaannnaaaa I'm back!" I walked inside and looked around for him but I noticed he was sleeping. I smiled as he layed there peaceful and amazing. I missed the way he slept I haven't seen it in forever because I had always fallen asleep before him.

What I wasn't looking at is what I needed to look at, someone had followed me here. A figure ran at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Deidara you are such an amateur." I was looking at my father.

"How the hell did you live through that?" I tried to be loud enough so Sasori could hear me.

"Ugh, what do you want brat?" Sasori looked over and me and noticed and got up and I noticed he was in his boxers. It was hotter outside than normal. I am so glad it was dark in here because my face was so red. "God damn it, I send you out alone to kill him by yourself to make you feel better about yourself but you end up almost dying."

Sasori grabbed my father's hair and ripped it off his head making him scream.

"What the hell you stupid asshole!" he was holding his bald spot and noticed he felt a little light headed. He felt his throat and felt his blood.

"You see my son that is how you kill someone…" he fell on top of me his head hitting mine making me pass out.

_**SASORI POINT OF VIEW**_

"great Dei, you just had to pass out." I took his father off of him and placed him in a different room, maybe when Dei came to he might want to say something to his father. I picked Deidara up in my arms and took him to a river so I could clean off all the blood.

When I got there I had to take off his cloak and his pants to clean them, I didn't mind it to much. I just was still amazed at the 8th wonder of the world. How could anyone look like him, so pure but not at the same time? I washes the blood off of his body and I might have gotten a bit curious. I wanted to know how big it was so I deiced to take a small peek but I had to make sure he was asleep so I pinged his ear a couple times. He was really knocked out so I peeked and I nearly fainted when I seen it. How the hell can anyone be so BIG! I had to catch my breath. Wow, whoa, amazing. I'm just glad he's knocked out so he will never known about that.

When we got back home I layed him on the bed and put the blankets on him I layed next to him and I pulled him close smelling his golden hair.

_**DEIDARA POINT OF VIEW**_

When I woke up I thought I had died. A sleeping half naked Sasori cuddling me close to him. Then I felt a cold breeze on me, I looked down to see me in my boxers.

"Danna what the hell happened why am I in my boxers." I was at the other end of the room looking at him. "did you fucking rape me?"

"Great, you think I am a perv," he laughed at me. "Your father died on top of you and you passed out and I wasn't about to let you sleep with blood all over your body." he passed me his cloak, "You might need that or you will freeze your cloak is freezing." He walked out the door and I put on his cloak but I wanted to run after him I didn't bother to zip it up.

"Hey Danna un, why are you so distant when I am near you?" I ran up to him but he didn't stop walking. "God, stop walking un." He kept moving so I had to do one thing to make him listen to me. I pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him.

"Danna un, please answer me." I was looking at his puppy dog eyes. The next thing I know he is on top of me.

"Dei, why do you care?" I seen his face go to a soft hurt and sorrow but nothing more.

I moved so I was on top of him, "Because I care about you un and I hate seeing you like thing, you're always a little depressed." I saw him frown. He rolled again and I was under him.

"Is that all Dei?" he smiled at me then I noticed he was planning something.

"Danna, what are you thinking about un?" I looked up but before I could do anything Sasori had his lips against mine. "Danna, what are you doing?"

"I'm in love with you Dei," he looked down at me with his puppy dog eyes. They made me feel so weak.

* * *

**_OKAY THANK YOU FOR READING IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT DEI'S GOING TO DO TO SASORI YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TILL I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT HEHE._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	2. Itachi and Sasori,

super sorry it took so long, and thats it so short but here it is hope you enjoy.

chapter 2: itachi and Sasori

* * *

Sasori; point of view.

Things went silent for a while and I knew the blond headed boy didn't like me at that very second. I got off of him and started to walk away. "Come on brat we have to go back now." I walked fast as I could and ignored the blond headed brat staring at me.

When we got back dei went in to talk to Pein and report back. I went to my room and sulked down in my chair.

"It isn't like you to sulk Sasori, what wrong." Itachi took a puff of smoke and blew it towards the Deidara doll look-a-like.

"I kissed Deidara and he said nothing about it." I looked down at my crossed arms.

"Hey, maybe he was speechless?" Itachi walked over and ruffled my hair. Not like it would matter anyways its always messy.

"Itachi he just looked at me, and done nothing if I couldn't feel his heart beat then you'd think he was dead." I felt Itachi hand rest on my shoulder and look down at me.

"Sasori, relax. Dei will fall in love with you. You're a sexy man. And don't forget that." Itachi put out his cigarette and blew the rest of it in my face.

"Itachi two things, one, stop smoking before you die of lung cancer and two, what the hell why did you call me sexy?" Itachi smiled down at me and I watched his black eyes have a small sense of liking in them.

"Sasori, I'd die before I'd stop smoking."

"And that's how your going to die too if you keep that up." I watched as he pulled out another one and lit it. I took it out of his mouth and crumpled it in my hand.

"HEY!" the Uchiha glared at me and pinged me in the ear. "That cost me ten dollars! Pay up now mister!"

"It's a bad habit now stop."

"No, there's nothing better to do." I glared at him.

"You can always go get a girlfriend and hang out with her." The Uchiha gave a sigh and put his hands in his pockets.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" Itachi gave me a smile and I knew exactly what he meant.

"Itachi you're gay?" I looked at him and he nodded slowly. "For how long now?"

"Three years." He looked down at his feet and looked back at me.

"Who do you love?" Itachi looked at the floor and looked at me again.

"You." I looked at him and watched as his face turned bright red. "Sasori, I want to be semi with you." Before I knew it I felt his lips against my mouth. I couldn't pull away or I didn't want to. I didn't care it just felt so good.

"Itachi." I felt him bring my arms above my head and make it so I couldn't getaway from him.

He pushed his body close to mine and I could feel his erection. He bit my lower lip and I knew he wanted entrance, I didn't have a choice. When I let him in our tongues fought but he won in the end.

"Sasori you taste so sweet." Itachi moaned as he explored the inside of my mouth. He pulled off my shirt while keeping my hands above my head.

"Itachi st-." I couldn't say anymore when he started to kiss my chest. The kisses went all the way down to my pants. "Itachi." The moan came out without a warning. Itachi smiled and pulled down my pants.

"Heh," he stood up and kissed me entering my mouth without a problem. "Sasori, I never thought you could be like this." Itachi left my lips wanting more and went down to my boxers and pulled them down. He put my tip at the beginning of his mouth and started to tease a little.

"It-Itachi….don't….tease." my hands clawed into his back. This felt so good. "Itachi." I couldn't help but scream out as he began to suck in my length.

Deidara Point of view

I heard Sasori scream out and I was curious to see what it was so I went to his room and opened the door and watched Itachi giving Sasori a blow job. I felt tears flow in my eyes as Sasori was in pure pleasure and Itachi was licking up every thing Sasori spat at him.

"Sasori, Itachi?" I seen Sasori look at me and pull his boxers and pants up. Itachi stood up and turned around his face bright red.

"Dei it's not what you think." Sasori quickly tried to walk towards me but I ran out and kept running ignoring Sasori running after me.

"Go away Sasori, just go die!" those words hurt me to say but what I saw hurt me even more. Didn't Sasori tell me he loved me a while ago?

Sasori caught up to me and held my hand and when I tried to pull away but he held tighter.

"Dei, look I'm sorry. I really like you I just don't know what happened." My eyes filled with tears.

"Go away Sasori, I hate you." My tongue liked his hand and he pulled away. "Tell Pein that I'm leaving and that I'm sorry." I walked away leaving a heat broken Sasori behind me.

Sasori point of view

I done this, the way Deidara felt, the way he was leaving, the way I broke both of our hearts. I could of pushed Itachi off, I could have beaten him up for that but I didn't.

"Sasori you idiot." I whispered this under my breath and walked back to the hide out. I walked over to Pein and noticed he looked mad.

"Dei quit." I watched as he frowned even more.

"Okay, then I know your next mission. Kill Deidara." I watched him look at everyone's horrified faces.

"You can't kill Deidara." Tobi walked over to Pein and was now looking at him and seemed to have his innocent voice gone.

"You want him telling secrets?" Pein voice gotten meaner.

"No." I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Then kill him, you have a week at the most to tack him down and kill him." Pein walked away and locked his door behind him.

"FUCK!" I punched the wall and my hand went through.

"Sasori you have to be insane to kill him." Itachi put out his hand and tried to touch me.

"Fuck off this is your entire fault! Don't ever touch me! It's your entire fault he left! Go die in a fucking hole!" Itachi face dropped and I seen tears fall down his face. I ran out the door. I wouldn't and couldn't kill dei. Even if he wanted me to go to hell and never go near him again.

Deidara point of view

When I starting walking I just couldn't stop, I kept going until my feet would hurt and kept going ignoring the pain. Sasori was a jerk by nature but I always ignored it until now. He just proved everyone was right. That jerk could die and I wouldn't care.

When the pain of heart ache and feet hurting was too much to handle I sat down and watched as the wind picked up as if something bad was going to happen. Why would Sasori do something like that to me? It was just to much to handle. I grabbed my kunai and digged it deep into my wrists. Watched as the blood dripped of and started again until the pain was focused on my wrist and not my heart. Damn Sasori for making me feel like this. I hate you Sasori. I never want to see your face again.

* * *

GaaraXSasori: oh no dei cut him self all because of sasori, damn sasori

Sasori: Fuck you bitch!

Deidara: Be nice, she controls if you die or not.

Sasori: fuck,

GaaraXSasori: heh, i win lol

anyways please review and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3 killing deidara

i do not own anyone except for kindro and Sheika so far :P

speical thanks to:

**_chaillot_**

**_deidarasperfectangle_**

**_blood drenched scropion_**

**_deidaraschibigirl_**

**_love the reviews keep em up. :P_**

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day.

Deidara Point of view.

Damn Sasori I wish you would die. You ruined my life.

I stood up and walked towards me new house. I lived alone not wanting to get close to anyone. I always had my hair down so everyone thought I was a girl until I beaten the shit out of someone.

Everyone was scared of me because of my hands. I just showed them my hands and they never came near me again. There was only one person who thought they were cool. Her name is Sheika. She had long black hair, silver eyes and was very athletic. She is different from the other because she could see into the future and see your past by looking into your eyes.

She found out everything that had happened to me and yet she was even more understanding. The nice part was that she didn't care that I was part of the Akastuki.

"Dei!" I turned to see her running towards me, he black midnight hair shinning in the sun.

"Sheika, what's wrong?"

"Do….do you know a boy named Sasori?" she was watching my movements carefully now.

"Yes." I looked at the ground, flash back of what happened popped into my head.

*flash back begins*

I heard Sasori scream out and I was curious to see what it was so I went to his room and opened the door and watched Itachi giving Sasori a blow job. I felt tears flow in my eyes as Sasori was in pure pleasure and Itachi was licking up every thing Sasori spat at him.

"Sasori, Itachi?" I seen Sasori look at me and pull his boxers and pants up. Itachi stood up and turned around his face bright red.

"Dei it's not what you think." Sasori quickly tried to walk towards me but I ran out and kept running ignoring Sasori running after me.

"Go away Sasori, just go die!"

*flash back ends*

"So that's the one who broke your heart," she frowned and continued. "Sasori is looking for you."

"What un? Why?"

"Pein ordered him to kill you" she lowered her head and looked at the ground. She moved her feet around as we were in silence.

"Not if I kill him first un." My fist clenched to my sides as I beg for her to tell me where he was.

"No dei if you go you will die."

"So? It doesn't matter anyways un."

"Yes, it does. Your 19 you have your whole life ahead of you."

"So it doesn't matter un." I ran past her knowing if I run around long enough I will find him.

"Sasori un, you're a dead man!" I ran up to the red head as he turned around.

"Dei, we can't fight here."

"I'll meet you at the field at dusk un."

"Okay brat."

"Bastered un."

"Shut up dei."

"You have no right to call me dei un."

"look dei I'm-."

"That's Deidara to you un."

"look Deidara I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see that. Will you please forgive me?"

"No, I won't. You and Itachi can go to hell un. And as soon as I kill you I'm going to go kill Itachi un."

Sasori flinched as I said that. His eyes filed with sorrow and regret.

"Deidara look I'm really sorry and if you must kill anyone just kill me, I was the on who hurt you, it was my entire fault."

"trust me Sasori un," I clenched my fists and began to shake as tears fell down my pure face. "I will kill you un." I gave a deep growl and walked off. Damn him, Sasori will pay.

When the time came I couldn't wait to kill Sasori.

Sasori Point of view.

Dei was going to fight me. I could care less at this point. If he wanted to kill me I deserved it. I hurt dei so badly. I would let him kill me if I wouldn't want other people dying. He would kill Itachi. It would hurt to know some of the Akastuki would be dying.

"Deidara I'm sorry." I whispered this as I saw Deidara looking at me ready to kill me.

"You Bastered un! Prepare to die!" Deidara sent spider running towards me and I easily dodged them and got away from them and sent my wire straight towards him my movements swift and unable to dodge. It hit right in the middle of Deidara. His blood went everywhere.

He sent a spider up my cord but then I realized he was fading fast so I sent him out of his misery and thrown a kunai at his spider risking my cord. I could always get a new one.

BOOM!!

When the smoke cleared Deidara body was lifeless and dead. I walked up to him and I felt the tears fall down on his body.

"I'm sorry dei, I love you." I bent down and kissed his forehead and walked back to the hideout.

"Sasori, back all ready?' Kisame walked up to me and put his hand on my back.

"Too bad dei is dead he was kind of cool."

I glared at them all and walked into my room. The Akastuki went known for kindness. I heard a knock on my wall and I opened my door to see Pein standing their.

"good job."

"whatever" I frowned and watched as he was walking around and examining my stuff.

"You did kill him right?"

"Fuck off Pein! I'm fucking killed him are you happy! What if you had to kill your konan how the fuck would you feel?" tears slipped from my eyes and Pein thrown me across the room.

"Never talk about her like that!" peins eyes were furious. I heard a small crack and watched as he was ripping off my hand. "don't ever say that again." He sent my flying again and I didn't thing to stop him.

"Get Itachi to fix you." He walked out and Itachi walked in and started to exam me.

"Look Sasori, I'm sorry for making this happened." Tears fell from my eyes as I began to think about it.

"Shut up Itachi." I looked at him and I felt my sadness become distant as I seen his sorrow.

"Itachi, I'm sorry okay, I never meant it to sound like that." I tried to smile at him but it failed and I felt him pull me into a hug. I couldn't do anything because my body was so numb.

Years later.

Deidara would be 23 if he was alive today. I was now living with Itachi. We are engaged and living together. I always wished he was alive and I died.

I and Itachi were going on a mission this afternoon.

"Hey Sasori, come on we can't be late." Itachi called for me and as I watched myself from the mirror. The sadness of Deidara leaving. I watched myself put on a fake smile and pop in a pill and walk out.

"hey, did you take your pill?" Itachi pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, so can we go, the faster we go the faster we can be together?" We walked out the door and when we got to the village we had to wait for him to leave him work so we went to a little café.

"come on, let go in here till it's time." I pulled him inside and walked to a chair as Itachi went to buy coffee. I watched as people coming in fast. I watched as this young blond girl went up to a boy and hugged him and started talking but when I heard the voice I knew it wasn't a girl anymore in fact it was a familiar voice. As h turned around I noticed he had his left eye just like Deidara.

I walked up to him trying not to believe it was true.

"Dei?" I watched as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Sasori, un. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Why are you still alive I thought you were dead." I ran my hand through my hair as I thought that Deidara was supposed to be dead.

"well I had a pendant on that saved me from death. So you didn't kill me un. Wait I would like you to meet my husband."

"wait your husband?"

Yeah, one sec un."

Deidara grabbed a dark brown haired boy and was holding him close. "This is Kindro. We found each other when I was in the hospital so I want to thank you Sasori for trying to kill me." Deidara smile was bright as if he didn't care that I was standing in front of him and that I tried to kill him.

"Sasori, there you are." Itachi handed me my coffee and kissed me on the cheek.

"Itachi," Deidara voice was a harsh and evil tone now.

"Deidara." Itachi glared at the blond boy.

I saw them both start to get angry at each other and watch as they just glared at each other. "Sasori, is Itachi your boyfriend?"

"No," I paused and looked at him and his husband _KINDRO!! _God damn it. "Were engaged."

Deidara eyes were a paler blue but still they had his normal hurtness to them.

* * *

Ooooohhhhhhh whats dei gunna say when he hears that sasori is engaged to itachi!!

Sasori : god you can't make up your mind who i like can't you?

GaaraXSasori: no i can't X.X

Hidan: what the fuck?

GaaraXSasori: What the hell are you doing here?

Hidan: next chapter you will find out, mwahahahha!!

Deidara: did you name kindro after anyone?

GaaraXSasori: Yes my hamster!!

Deidara: i'm god i'm married to a hamster

Sasori: hahah at leats i'm with a nice emo guy

Itachi: i heared that

Sasori: thats the point.

Itachi: Okay marrige is off!!

GaaraXSasori: okay before we all kill everyone else we will sign off and you will have to wait to find out why hidan was mentioned!!

hahah i'm nice right

\anyways please review!! thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4 divorce

i'm trying to update it the best that i can. and i'm and trying to make this story the best i can.

so heres the next chapter don't kill me and thank you.

reminder kindro is named after my hamster and some of his features match him perfectly. hehe, kindro is a hamster lol _ i'm odd i know :P

chapter 4 divorce;

* * *

Deidara P.O.V.

Sasori already is engaged? After he thought I was dead? Like I know it was 4 years ago but still. Okay I know I wasn't any good getting married a year after I met Kindro but he was just so nice, sweet, innocent, helpful and he was by my side when I was depressed.

"Itachi, hey." Kindro was talking to Itachi like they have been friends since forever.

"You guys know each other?" Sasori looked at his fiancée and watched as he smiled back weakly.

"I and Kindro dated a while back." Itachi smiled at Kindro and he just blushed.

_God Itachi is a whore! I can't find a guy he hasn't been with!_

"So did you guys like….." I know Sasori didn't want to talk about this but he was curious to know.

"Yeah a couple times." Kindro pushed back his brown hair and watched as he saw my face turned into a horror film actor. "Dei, it was four six years ago don't worry about it."

"Let go un." I pulled onto Kindro arm and pulled him into the door but he had his feet placed down pretty good because he grab Itachi phone and put his number in it.

"Itachi call me later." Itachi smiled and nodded. He put his phone in his pocket and Kindro and Itachi ignored the glares they were getting from me and Sasori.

When we got out of there I could help but start yelling at Kindro.

"What the hell un!" I turned and faced him.

"Calm down dei it was nothing don't worry." Kindro eyes were a dark black and when they looked at me it always reminded me of Itachi. The one down fall of him. Apparently one of many now.

"God damn it! Kindro why the hell would you say that when I saw you looking at him like you loved him more than me!"

"Dei look," he was cut off by his pager and he looked at me with the same sorrow Sasori had when he thought he killed me.

*flash back*

I felt my body being flung far away from where my spider exploded. When I heard walking coming towards me I knew he thought I was dead. I wanted to move. I wanted to say I'm sorry and tell him to say I was dead to Pein. To leave me in his past so he wouldn't feel pain anymore. I could sense him feeling bad. His depression slowly coming back into his life.

When I felt his tears go onto my face I couldn't help but want to stand up and say I'm sorry and wrap myself in his arms. I ignored them as best as I could. I could cry myself. I wanted to say I loved him.

"I'm sorry dei, I love you." I felt him kiss my forehead and leave. I watched him leave making sure he didn't see me stand up and cry then fall to my knees.

"I love you too, Sasori." I cried to myself as I watched him vanish in the forest. I wanted to run after him so bad. But I couldn't if I ever wanted to get over him or he gets over me.

*flash back ends*

"Just go to work." I saw his face go into complete sorrow. I watched as he walked away just like Sasori did.

I put my hair up into my old hair do and walked back towards my house ready to forget what happened in my life.

"What the hell am I seeing a fucking ghost?!" I tuned to see Hidan and Kakuzu standing there.

"No Hidan un, it's the real me." I watched as a young girl with orange hair came running up to Hidan and pulling on his undone shirt.

"Where's mommy I can't find her." She looked up at him and I saw tears in her eyes.

"I don't know bit-." He was cut off by Kakuzu covering Hidan mouth.

"Not in front of the child konan will get mad if her child starts swearing." He pulled his hand away and I noticed a ring on his finger.

"Kakuzu are you married to Hidan?" I seen him nod and I knew everyone must be married now or something.

"Well I and Hidan got to go find Sasami mother and father. Bye Deidara." They walked away and I knew everything was different.

When I got home I couldn't help but go lie on the couch and watch CSI. I watched it but it made sense how the criminals minds worked. Their; motives, their revenge and their hatred for a guy cheating on them with some whore.

"Dei, I'm home." I didn't bother getting up and go check what he was holding. He always has something now.

"dei, what's wrong?" I looked up at him like he didn't know.

"Itachi, you and Sasori un." I looked back at the television. Chris and Sarah were talking about this guy that had been murdered because he was cheating on his girlfriend and she got her older brother to kill him.

"dei, I already told you it was a long time ago and I don't even have the slightest feelings about him." I sat up and turned to him.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that un." Kindro looked down and I watched as he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Kindro. I-I can't believe you un." I stood up and walked towards the door. Kindro didn't even move. He ignored what I was feeling. Like I meant nothing.

"bye Kindro." I slammed the door and walked away from here. Not knowing where to go. Not caring either.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Itachi a warning.

_Itachi if you leave Sasori for Kindro then I will kill you. _

I put my cell phone away and no later did he text back.

_**Deidara, Kindro is free? **_

_Itachi you ass you do brake his heart and I will kill you._

_**You mean like you did pretending you were dead, bad enough he has depression now. And you had to go and show your face to him now he's just going to be even more depressed knowing that you were alive. **_

_Shut up!_

_**Whatever, anyways I already have a request from Kindro to hang out with him at his house.**_

I shut off my phone knowing that Kindro works fast in relationships; I knew what he was going to do. I could tell Sasori. I wish I could but it would just hurt him even more now. I don't want him taking out his heart box, he needs to live. I love him too much to let him get hurt.

* * *

hehe, tell me what you think. i really want to know :D :]

thank you and i already have the next chapter done, :D heh,


	5. Chapter 5 getting everything

Okay so um, yah i worked a bit on this but towards the end i was like how the hell is this going to work . never written yaoi before so dont jugde me .

thank you for reading,

chapter 5 getting everything.

* * *

Sasori P.O.V.

"Itachi where are you going?" I looked up from my book as I heard the door open.

"Out, Hidan wants me to meet him." I watched as his eyes avoided mine.

I knew I should let him go out alone but what harm could happen? "Okay, when will you be home?"

"around 10 don't wait for me." He went out the door fast without giving me a small hug or anything.

That was odd. I sat back down on the couch and picked up my book again. When I finished my book; stolen. It was about this werewolf female, the only one alive and all. It's a good book.

I decided to go up stairs and take a shower but when I grabbed the towel Itachi cell phone fell out. I picked it up and started reading the texts not to be noisy or anything.

_Come to my house tonight_

**Okay let' catch up on all the years we missed.**

_Can't wait to see you_

**What about Deidara?**

_Don't worry about Deidara were done_

**When's the divorce?**

_Divorce will be next Monday_

**Are you all right?**

_It didn't matter that much to me anyways._

**Okay that's good. I'll see you tonight.**

_Okay just hide it from Sasori and if you don't like it then we will pretend this never happened._

**What will I tell Sasori he is always over protective?**

_Just tell him that you're going to meet Hidan_

**That will work perfectly**

_Okay I'll see you in an hour look sexy but easy clothes to take off._

**Okay see you then. I'm going now.**

_See you Itatouchy_

**See you later Kindro.**

I dropped the phone and walked into the shower to try and to wash away everything I just read.

God Itachi is cheating on me and Deidara is walking around alone because him and he has no where to go. I knew I had to call him and invite him to stay if he wanted. I picked up my phone and waited for him to pick up.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"_hello un?"_

"hey Deidara, it's Sasori. I heard that you and Kindro broke up and if you need a place to stay, you can stay here."

When silence entered I knew he was deep in thought.

"_I'm at the café un, please come and get me." _He was sobbing as he was talking.

I quickly got dressed ignoring the fact I needed a shower and I was upset with Kindro.

When I got to the café Deidara was standing their waiting for me his pale eyes red from crying.

"Dei, come on." I called out to him as he walked in and I noticed as he sat down he was still crying but silently.

"Sasori, thank you so much un." I heard him sniffle a bit.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sorry I'm crying so much un." He wiped away his tears and looked at me.

"Don't worry you can cry all you want." I pulled into my house and walked inside and brought him to the extra room.

"This is the room you will be staying in."

"Thanks un, where will you be staying at un?" I pointed the door at the end of the hall.

"There; If you need anything text me because I will be having a shower."

"Okay un, thanks again un." He layed down on the bed and I left him alone.

When I got to my room I quickly got a towel and ran the water. When I got in it felt nice against my skin.

When I got out I wrapped the towel around my waist. I heard a scream from down stairs, I quickly ran down stairs holding my towel so it wouldn't fall.

"Dei what's wrong?" I saw him on the ground with soapy water around him and the washing machine over flowing.

"Sorry I tried to do the Landry UN." I helped him up and I noticed his face was red. "Sasori, why does your towel have a hole in it un?"

I looked down and realized I was wearing the towel Itachi cigarette was dropped on and burnt through. I thought we got rid of that. Then I noticed the whole was closer to my dick than I was hoping.

"Dei look away!" I turned around and searched for a new towel.

"What un, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"DEI! Don't bring up the past please." I noticed he snickered.

"It's not like you haven't seen me before un."

"What how did you know!" I turned and watched as he smiled and laughed to himself.

"I didn't. You just told me you did un, so when did you do it?"

"You really want to know?" he nodded his head and I just smiled to myself.

*flash back*

"great Dei, you just had to pass out." I took his father off of him and placed him in a different room, maybe when Dei came to he might want to say something to his father. I picked Deidara up in my arms and took him to a river so I could clean off all the blood.

When I got there I had to take off his cloak and his pants to clean them, I didn't mind it to much. I just was still amazed at the 8th wonder of the world. How could anyone look like him, so pure but not at the same time? I washed the blood off of his body and I might have gotten a bit curious. I wanted to know how big it was so I deiced to take a small peek but I had to make sure he was asleep so I pinged his ear a couple times. He was really knocked out so I peeked and I nearly fainted when I seen it. How the hell can anyone be so BIG! I had to catch my breath. Wow, whoa, amazing. I'm just glad he's knocked out so he will never know about that.

*flash back ends*

"When I killed your father and I had to wash the blood off of you I peeked a bit." I saw Deidara shocked face stare at me.

"Sasori! How dare you peek! And at that time un." His face was a little red from blushing and anger.

"hey, I was curious." It got quiets as we looked at each other.

"are you curious now?" Deidara walked up to me and pressed his lips against mine. I wanted this so much that I totally forgotten about Itachi fucking Kindro and I kept my mind on Deidara. As he entered my mouth I couldn't help but smile and I guess he noticed I was happy.

"Sasori, you still like me un?" his pale blue eyes looked into my brown eyes and I felt weak.

"yes, I haven't stopped thinking about you; I tried to kill myself hoping that I could be with you. Itachi stopped me and brung me to the hospital before I died of over blood loss. Dei I haven't stopped thinking about you. I have been in love with you since I met you, dei I would do anything to make you happy even if that means if you want to be with Kindro, I wi-."

I was silenced with a kiss. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. I felt like I couldn't be happier. Deidara was a perfect kisser. I just felt like I was in heaven. Finally I could show Deidara how much I loved him.

"Danna, will you hurt me again un?" he was pulled away and looking into my eyes.

"Dei I will do everything and anything to make you happy." I kissed Deidara on the nose and watch him turn bright red.

"Danna will you do something for me un?"

"anything dei." I was kind of worried about what he was going to say but you never know it could be a good thing or a bad thing like kill someone.

"have me un."

"but dei um, shouldn't you wait until you know the divorce is final." My face was red and I wanted to do this so bad but I was worried him and Kindro would get back together.

"it's final. I don't ever want to see him again un. But I want to see you again." I kissed him on the lips and picked him up bridal style and went up to my room and layed him on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I leaned down on top of him and watched as he nodded fast.

"yes un." He pulled me down on top of him and took of my towel exposing myself to him and me being the only one naked, so far.

"you asked for it then." I leaned down and kissed him, gaining entrance and we fought for domance. I won over easily. I pulled off his shirt off easily and took of his belt. I leaned back down and kissed him on the nose. I went down to kissing his beautiful chest. You have to see it to know how amazing it is. It's like a god has blessed this boy with every beautiful looks you could every want.

I nipped at the button of the pants and I noticed he was smiling as I was slowly taking them off. When they got off. I watched as he smiled and laughed at me and pulled me back up to him and kissed me. His warm tongue going inside; exploring my mouth.

I let out a small moan as I could feel him growing bigger as I rubbed myself against him. He let out a moan as we got closer. I dipped myself down towards his boxers. I pulled them off and took the tip of it and started to tease. I licked around the tip. I heard him moan louder.

"don't……tease…un." I felt him pull my head down so I was forced to do it. As I sucked on his length I couldn't help but smile as he moaned with a wonderful bliss. I let out a small moan as I licked it and watched the angel.

I went back up to him and kissed him, I places out my three fingers.

"Suck." He sucked it, his soft lips, his warm mouth, and saliva going all over my fingers. I smiled and when I knew it was good enough a spread open his legs and pushed them in without a warning. He let out a small cry and I smiled in happiness.

"Sasori un, it's good enough." I placed my body right where his hole was. I slammed into him and he grabbed the blankets. It didn't take long before I found his sweet spot. I slammed into it hard and faster each time.

Deidara was screaming in pleasure. I smiled and moved my hand to his cock. I starting pumping him, and I felt him coming close to his climax. I started pumping him harder and I could feel him coming on my hand and it going everywhere between our bodies. I trusted in harder and harder and I let my last thrust into him. I clasped down beside him and pulled him close to me.

"night Dei," I kissed the back of his head and held him even closer.

"night Danna un." He let out a soft yawn and I smiled.

* * *

thank you!

please review!!

**WARNING I AM HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE UNTIL I GET 16 REVEIWS IT WONT BE ON LOL, **

_heh, i'm nice :P_


	6. Chapter 6 filling short chapter lol

Okaii this is short for a couple reasons, my mom is grounding me so i won't be able to write, and i'm currently sneaking on the computer just to post it on,

anyways i hope you like it, have fun

* * *

Deidara point of view.

I started to have the feeling of loneliness. I spread my arms out and felt a blank pillow area.

I shot up and looked around. "Danna un, where are you?" I was starting to panic why wasn't he next to me.

"DEI, I'M DOWNSTAIRS!" Sasori voice was an angel to me. Making my worriedness disappear, the moments I had last night made Kindro seem like a child. _**Kindro **_oh how I hate that name. I can not wait until I am no longer with that man.

"Danna, I will be right down un." I got out of the bed to feel my ass in incredible pain. "fuck un," _god my ass hurts. _

"heh," the chuckle from the door was familiar. "dei, your ass is in pain? Maybe next time I shouldn't go so hard." A soft hand reached out and pulled me close to his warm body.

"I missed your warmth un," I poked my nose into his hair and held him close to me. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

~.~.~.~

Kindro point of view. ( you all are going to hate me for showing this part, I know but you want to know what Itachi and Kindro are really planning? Heh,)

"Kindro, wasn't that fun?" Itachi pulled me close and I ignored him. All I could think about was Deidara and how I was making him feel. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Maybe it would be better if me and Itachi pretended like this never happened.

"itachi, maybe……this was a mis~" I was silenced by Itachi cold eyes looking into mine. The eyes that were so cold that made me feel warm. I wanted, I needed and I desired him. This was everything Deidara and Itachi could do to me. Maybe I was wrong I can't do this anymore.

"Kindro, please just don't say you don't want to be around me anymore, I can't forget what a beautiful night I had with you, and I know for a fact I love you more than I love Sasori. Please don't leave me." Itachi eyes no matter what were cold but I knew he was looking at me with nice and kind eyes.

"fine Itachi," I kissed on his forehead and pulled him close to me. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Itachi pulled me closer to him. Deidara, I wish I could tell you what I have really been feeling.

* * *

~.~.~.~

Sasori point of view. (yay back to him :D)

My angel was currently eating pancakes faster than you could say; 'pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis' and yes that is a real word. I think it mean lung cancer or something anyways he was really hungry and also sitting on a cushine. I guess I did do him real hard.

"dei, you might want to slow down you might choke."

"danna un, I'm old enough to know how much I can fit into my mouth and I can swallow."

_That's what she said, _I chukeled to myself and pulled out a book and began to read as dei finished eating. There was no point for me to eat. I didn't like to really. no need to.

"danna un, do you think Kindro will marry Itachi." That question periced through me but I had no choice but to answer it.

"dei, I'm not sure if they are and I'm not sure if they are not. See love is different and I'm not sure id Itachi and Kindro are in love or are not but I know one thing is, if I ever see Itachi or Kindro again I will kill them. They hurt you and I cannot let anyone get away from that." I walked over to my dei Chan and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

okay so there is a couple thousand spelling mistakes i know. anyways please review on what you think about it, hehe, kindro and itachi are going to be in the next few chapter doing a few drama things hehe, you will find out soon,

hehe please review, thank you. ~ gaaraxsasori


	7. Chapter 7

lol okay after like years i finally got this complete! haha, currently camping too :D hehe. well hope you enjoy it :D okay so i can't fix it right now so it's all by brain, yeah :( i know spelling is going to suck untill friday :( then i wil fix it with computer :)

* * *

deidara's point of view

sasori's lips tasted sweet when i kissed him or he kissed me. i felt like it was right to leave kindro. like everything i done was right. i deepend the kiss and pulled sasori closer to me. i wanted him, i needed him and i had to have him. he was everything i ever wanted and he was right there. sasori's tounge went into my mouth, feeling it's way around and getting to knowing everything that was inside me.i never wanted this to end. before i could blink sasori had my shirt and pants off.i wanted this. i needed this.

* * *

back with itachi and kindro.

"itachi you seem distant, what's wrong?" kindro pulled itachi closer and looked into his dark black eye's.

"nothing kindro." iitachi was distant from everything since last night with kindro.

"you sure? 'cause you never used my name unless you don't love me." itachi gave kindro a peck on the forehead and smiled.

"you know i love you." itachi pulled kindro closer and gave him a kiss on his lips.

h"will you do anything for me?" itachi nodded and kindro smiled to himself.

"call off the wedding with sasori then." itachi's face dropped. kindro felt sad but he had to know if it was love or not even though it wasn't the right time to say anything like that.

"you love him more than me don't you?" itachi nodded.

"then why did you have sex with me?" itachi turned and stared at kindro.

* * *

sasori was asleep on the couch. deidara was in the kitchen sitting at the table. looking at the reflection in the coffee. wondering if he deserves what a great guy sasori has been to him even when deidara wasn't the phone was right next to deidara. he had thought about calling kindro and talking to him about them but stopped when he seen sasori on the couch. he couldn't do that to sasori. he had already stopped him from marrying itachi, he was going to call off the wedding tomorrow. well deidara hoped that he was going to.

sasori woke up eventually and picked up his dei-chan and walked walked up to their bedroooms. he placed him down on his bed and kissed his dei-chan and pulled him close and fell asleep again holding him close. deidara was facing his lover. he was looking into his pure skin falling asleep but not wanting to fall asleep. he wanted to see thisforever. but the feeling of tiredness crept up on him and pulled him in.

* * *

sasori's point of view.

i woke up with my arms around deidara. my ring still on my finger looking at me, screaming to choose who i love better. who means more to me and who will be the person i would live with for the rest of their life. who do i really love? i was in love with itachi we had our fights but everything always got better. ten deidara came along and i had that small love for him i had years ago. i sat up and turned to see deidara still sleeping lightly snoring away. i quietly got off of the bed and slipped on my clothes and looked at him one last time before i closed the door. i picked up the cell phone and called itachi.

__

"hello?"

"hey, can we have some coffee at the cafe?"

__

"meet you there in ten darling."

****

click.

i placed the phone down and looked at the bedroom door.

i will make everything better deidara, good-bye

**

* * *

**

heheh, i'm letting you guys go lol. sorry i haven't updated in like forever but yeah i have been busy, then the internet gone, the came back on then lap top crash and stuff happening.

lol, reviews are welcome, hehe i had to redo this chapter and i decided to do something different :P hehe i have special plans :P

thank you for reading! please review !


	8. Chapter 8 you took him away

okay here you go,,

also i have some bad news,, kindro was named after my hamster, he was killed a few months ago. very sad month for me :'( so if you could please don't say anything to mean about kindro.

* * *

Itachi's point of view,

I sat down at the coffee shop and looked at the door impatiently. _When would he get here? _I took a sip of my coffee and heard the familiar foot steps. I looked up at the puppet man and breathed in deep. I could never know if he was happy or not. His plain face told everything, and yet nothing. He pulled the chair out and sat down. Every second of silence was painful. My secrets screamed inside of me. Then he finally broke it.

"You're seeing kindro…" from that on my ears gave out. I didn't want to know that he knew. I put on my blank stare and followed his words. "… I don't care what you do but if you harm deidara anyway you're in trouble." I smiled back at myself.

"Says the man who tried killing him." I couldn't look at his face anymore. It would hurt too much. I heard a _ping. _I looked at the noise, it was thering_. _I felt his eyes on me; the solid glare I received was painful. He stood up and began to leave; he stopped when he was next to me and turned. I suddenly went flying across the room. I stood up and wiped of my mouth. Sasori was gone. I looked at the floor. _I deserved that._

Deidara point of view,

I was suddenly jolted awake. I turned to my side and frowned. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I picked my clothes up from off my floor and quickly put them on. I ran down stairs and hoped to find sasori down there reading a book or watching t.v. my smile frowned when he wasn't there. I sat on the couch and turned on the television.

Sasori point of view,

I rang the door bell and hidan answered.

"What the fuck are you here for?" I glared at him.

"I need your help."

"It will cost yeah!" I looked at kakuzu sitting at the desk.

"I have 50 dollars; it's yours if you can solve my problem." I handed hidan the money and walked in. kakuzu grabbed the money from hidan and put it in his pocket.

"So what's your problem?"

"Deidara and itachi, I don't know which to chose"

"Greedy son of a bitch." Kakuzu glared at him.

"I paid for this?" I frowned at him. "Anyways, I have deidara but I feel bad because I still love itachi. I can't go home because deidara is there."

"You aren't staying the fuck here." I pulled out another 50 dollars. I passed it to kakuzu. He elbowed hidan.

"One night then you have to go home." Hidan just growled then left the room and returned with a blanket and pillow. He tossed it at me.

"You get the fucking couch, don't like it, leave." I sat down and they left. My phone started going off. I looked it. _Deidara, _I clicked it off. I turned it off. I didn't want to talk to him right now.

Who do I love more? Deidara was my akatsuki partner who I fell in love with. Itachi ruined it. I had to kill deidara. When he was dead I was depressed and every second I hated myself. But after itachi ruin something he always fixed it. He tried fixing the one thing he knew he couldn't. But he threw it all away when he seen kindro again. Kindro hurt deidara. I help deidara but now if I leave him he will be alone. And who knows if itachi will take me back. I just don't know who. I need a sign.

Itachi's point of view.

"I shouldn't have done that. I should have been kinder." Kindro wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't worry he probably feels horrible." He was trying to help but I knew he was happy that sasori and I were done.

"Maybe it's for the better." No messages from him. If only I had another chance. No I would ruin it like I always do.

"Itachi, just relax, he needs time, just give it to him and he will see he really loves you." Kindro eyes were filled with sorrow. He wanted me to be with him, he wanted sasori to hate me. I stood up and looked at the door.

"Just give it up kindro, you never really loved anyone."

Deidara point f view,

The call ended and my heart sunk, _he did that on purpose. _I sunk into the couch. _Maybe hidan knows where he is? _I quickly dialed the phone but the same thing happened, he hung up on me. I sighed. I walked over to the fridge and got the orange juice. I opened it and took a gulp of it.

_Did he go back to itachi? He wouldn't. Would he? _I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going but it just felt so weird in sasori house when he wasn't there. I was looking down at my shoes when I was walking.

"Watch where you're going." The man had bumped into me but I said sorry anyways. I looked up at him and gasped.

"Itachi?" I looked up at him. His eyes where red as if he was just crying. His black eyes seemed cold and hurt. His hair seemed to stick to his face. His clothes where dark and evil. Something he always loved.

"Why did you do it?" I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" tears streamed down his face.

"You took my sasori. Why would you take the only thing I had left, why?" he grabbed me by my throat and pulled me off the ground. "why would you ruin my life more?" his tears spilling down his face. His eyes red like sasori hair. "why deidara, why?" he dropped me and I looked up at the crying man.

* * *

anyways thank you for reading, please review :D


End file.
